Brawler's Randomness
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Truth or Dare... embarrassing acts... all your choice, just have to tell me what! Who can prank or say anything about whatever character, even an OC of mine or your own character, just have to know about them before that, ok! Well, get on reading already!
1. Truth or Dare

**Random Chat Room for the random people**

**Ventus: Well, this is new apparently and that I couldn't think of a good chat room name so I'm just going to let it go by ****Brawler's Random Chat Room****. Crazy people only.**

**If you want to have a laugh then read on.**

**Brawler's Random Chat Room Chapter 1: Truth or Dare**

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus:<strong> Well everyone, I'll let you know that the Brawlers and others would be constantly barging in onto any conversation. So right now, I'm trying to think of a random topic to talk about.

**Dan:** What about food?

**Runo:** NO! How about *Thinks*, the Bakugan.

**Julie:** Who would want to talk about them? I know let's play truth or dare!

**Ventus:** At least I can live with that.

**Julie:** Me first, ok, Runo, Truth or Dare?

**Runo:** Being the Dare-Devil I am, I choose Dare.

**Julie:** Ok, I dare you to hug Klaus *Evil laugh*

**Runo:** S-say what! Oh Hell no, I'm not hugging that freak!

**Julie:** It's a dare, you have to!

**Klaus:** Well, at least I- *couldn't finish cause Runo hit him in the mouth with a potato*.

**Runo:** You were saying?

**Klaus:** *Mumbles nervous laugh and leaves when he still has dignity*.

**Runo:** Thought so. Ok Alice, Truth or Dare?

**Alice: **Truth

**Runo:** Ok then… Do you even like him?

**Alice:** Who?

**Runo:** Klaus!

**Alice:** No, why?

**Runo:** Proving my point that not even you like him.

**Alice:** Ok, Dan! Truth or Dare?

**Dan:** DARE!

**Alice:** I dare you to tell Runo the truth on that picture she drew.

**Dan:** The owl picture.

**Alice:** Yes.

**Runo:** What about it, didn't you like it?

**Dan:** I loved it. I wake up in the mourning everyday and I see it in my door when I leave for whatever reason.

**Runo:** Ah… *Hugs Dan*

**Dan:** Yep. Ok Shun *see's Shun walk in*

**Shun:** Ugh, yeah Dan?

**Dan:** Truth or Dare buddy?

**Shun:** Truth!

**Dan:** Name these people in the order you hate, Klaus, Baron, Ace, Keota, and Amber/Lynn.

**Shun:** THAT IS WAY TOO EASY, Klaus, Amber/Lynn, Ace, Baron, and then Keota!

**Dan:** I should've guessed that was the order.

**Shun:** My turn, Mason, Truth or Dare?

**Mason:** Dare me!

**Shun:** I dare you to say a sentence that makes no sense.

**Mason:** To eat you must sleep and to sleep you must eat.

**Shun:** What?

**Mason:** You said "say a sentence that makes NO sense." Ok, my turn. Let's see. Ventus, truth or Dare?

**Ventus:** *Looks up from clipboard with names of the people who went,* Ugh… You might as well Dare me.

**Mason:** *Smirks lightly,* I dare you to tell Klaus you love him.

**Ventus**: *HITS MASON REAL HARD ON HEAD!*

**Mason:** I'll just skip you then, Jesse, Truth or Dare?

**Jesse:** I'll go with Truth.

**Mason:** Do you even like your sister that's in the Elder's?

**Jesse:** I LOVE my sister. Joise actually understands me.

**Mason:** Uh um. So how's that daughter of yours?

**Jesse:** Good actually. She now knows how to speak Italian and German. I'm very proud of her.

**Mason: **Doesn't she know English, Spanish, and French too?

**Jesse:** Yes, that's the scary part.

**Mason:** I can see why. What's her name again?

**Jesse:** Joy! Joy Glenn, and don't you have a daughter too?

**Mason:** Yeah her name is Zeason (Season) Brown.

**Jesse:** Ahh. Well back to the game, Keota Truth or Dare.

**Keota:** *Walks in finally* Dare me.

**Jesse:** Dare you to tell what the most embarrassing thing you've done was till now?

**Keota:** Maybe that would be me and the year of little kids getting pants daily.

**Jesse:** *Shivers* must have been torture?

**Keota:** It was. Delia, Truth or Dare?

**Delia:** Truth me.

**Keota:** Do you like being the bad guy?

**Delia:** If it means that if that's what I am, then so be it brother.

**Keota:** Your crazy woman!

**Delia:** I know I am. Aquen Morah Hasie Marukura, truth or dare?

**Aquen:** Might as well Dare me and get it over with.

**Delia:** I dare you to drink some hot sauce.

**Aquen:** *Sighs quietly, grabs hot sauce bottle and drinks down the entire bottle* Happy?

**Everyone:** *Shocked*

**Delia:** Y-yeah I guess.

**Aquen:** *Lies back down on couch* Dan, truth or dare?

**Dan:** DARE!

**Aquen:** Dare you to shut up for the rest of the day!

**Everyone:** THANK YOU!

**Ventus:** Well that pretty much ends this! Tell me anything that might make this a whole lot funnier. You can do anything to ANY character, even to my OC's. All you have to do is tell me what!


	2. Death Act 1

**Oh… I'm soooooo going to be in trouble. They are going to kill ME… I'm in deep crap. I forgot the rules, so sorry people, I might not being updating in a while cause of it… and surely enough, I won't be able to do this anymore. Flame me all you want… but this is funny stuff people want, and I'm the one to give it to them. I have a forum that has Funny Scripts of the Brawlers, the link is on my profile page, and read the others too if you want, I'm certain it'll make you laugh!**

**On with it…**

**Brawler's Random Chat Room chapter 2: Death Act #1- featuring Klaus**

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus: <strong>Ok, so here we are again, and I just want to point this out now, we are going to watch last night's news cast.

**Mason:** Yep… but there is a couple so bare with her, ok!

**Ventus:** I was about to go there. Well, the first one happened about 5 weeks ago, *grabs remote and a video came on the screen behind her* and this one was the start, the show actually comes on everyday and it's always at 11am. It's _(my sister's character from DDDS)_ Savannah at 11.

**Mason:** Ooh… good show, can't wait to re-experience this.

* * *

><p><strong>On Screen<strong>

**Savannah:** Welcome back to Savannah at 11. I'm your host Savannah, but you can call me Sava _(pronounced as Sah-vah)_, with my best friends Rola and Leo Hone, _(See DDDS… thanks again to Starbright-708 and PussyCatMewMew… thanks Starbright and MewMew)_ and today's guest… you all hate him, and wish he would die, you want him gone, and he can't even give a lie, here's Klaus Von Hertzon.

**Klaus:** *walks in* Thank you Miss Savannah, you're too kind.

**Sava:** Well, first question; you were born in Germany, and yet you don't speak it… why is that?

**Klaus:** Well, for one, I do speak German, and two, what is this even about… should we be talking about my new club… or the awesomeness that is me?

**Sava:** Ok, one I asked your parents and they said you could speak 5 languages at the age of 3 and that you could only say Mother or Mom in German. And two… This is a talk show, not a brag-about-yourself-show, and no. You have no awesomeness to talk about, and your new club is disturbing.

**Klaus: **Can you change the subject? Please?

**Sava:** *rolls eyes* Fine, how about this, how 'bout you tell the audience about your girlfriend?

**Klaus:** I would be glad to tell all of you about Alice.

**Sava:** Alice? You mean Alice Gehabich, forced VIP in your club? She's your girlfriend?

**Klaus:** Well… not yet, but soon. So, that'll enter the reason why I'm here. Alice, I know you're watching because you love me, and I know you're in the stands 'cause you wanted to get up and personal with me, so I can't bear my feelings anymore, will you be my girlfriend?

**Alice:** *Spotlight is on her and is shocked* I… um… n-no. No Klaus!

**Klaus: ***Shocked* W-why? You love me!

**Alice:** I love Shun. Plus I didn't want to be here. Yes I watch the show, but I'm usually in the back where I can see. No one wants to be in the personalized seats. I don't want to be talked to on the show and I don't want to be talked to by you.

**Klaus:** W-why? I'm better then that what's his face. I'm totally the one for you; I'll show it to you. I'll klaustroy him.

**Leo:** Klaustroy! What the heck? That's not even a word.

**Klaus:** It means destroy with my name in front. It means whoever I destroy and turn into bits of what they are, I klaustroy them. It's cooler that way and it's my favorite catchphrase.

**Leo:** You have a catchphrase?

**Klaus:** Yes, duh, all awesome guys have catchphrases, like me and me.

**Leo**: You said 'me' twice!

**Klaus:** Yes, because no one is more awesome then me. Try to top 10 on me, including last names so I can see what they have that I don't.

**Leo:** Ok, one everyone can be better then you, but since you want ten, I'll give you ten with the things they have you don't, starting with Shun Kazami. He's a ninja and a stronger Brawler then you.

**Klaus:** So, I can top that off quickly *no worry showing*

**Leo: **Keota Nev. He's the leader of the Elder spy troops and has fencing abilities. He's more powerful then you and is able to get a girl's attention. Yesterday he had crowds over him… literally, they were stacked on top of him to try and get to him.

**Klaus:** Once again… that shouldn't matter to me. Girls are all over me too.

**Sava and Rola:** *under breath* more like forced.

**Leo:** Dan Kuso, he's the younger brother to Lord Rage Kuso, whom I'll get to later. He has overwhelming power and he's more fit then you. He can run for a mile, and what can you run for, 5, 6 feet?

**Klaus:** *Insulted* Why I never heard such words. To the dungeon with you.

**Sava:** We don't have a dungeon!

**Klaus:** Well, anywhere that's dark and scary, can we get on with our conversation *Points to himself and Sava*

**Leo:** And then there's Master Aquen, Mistress Alrie, Runo, Julie, Master Edict, Nina, Rola, Savannah, Savan, me- *couldn't finish because Sava hushed him*

**Sava:** Well, there are many that are more awesome then Klaus, the list can go on and on.

**Rola:** We have heard this argument before with last year's guest. One that actually likes… loved Klaus to living death.

**Klaus:** *interested* what happened to her. Tell me all you know about this girl.

**Sava:** No use Klaus, Rola said 'loved' and said 'living death', she ending up dying from haters a few months ago. Shun lead the attack. Her name though was Klausantha van Hartzin.

**Klaus:** She was a fan of mine. Her name so close to mine and you killed her because she loved me. Why you people should rot in-.

**Everyone in the audience:** GET HIM OFF THE SHOW!

**Klaus: ***Shocked* what, why you know that-

Police came and took Klaus off the set.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ventus and Mason<strong>

**Ventus:** And that's how that happened.

**Mason:** Yep, that's how that went. I heard he paid 10 times the real amount to be on it. It's not that expensive, but he did do it for nothing. They really didn't want to be on it.

**Ventus:** I hear that, I don't want him to be on here neither. Well, this next one has Klaus and this was on the show Ace at 6.

* * *

><p><strong>On Screen<strong>

**Ace:** Hey, I'm Ace Grit, and this is Ace at 6 on the streets looking for random people to talk to. Hey, you, come over here. *Calls over Klaus thinking he's not that boring, but that turned out so wrong so fast*

**Klaus:** Don't mind if I do! Yes Mr. Grit?

**Ace:** Well, this is a talk show. What's your name man?

**Klaus:** Klaus! The famous most irresistible man in this world, Klaus Von Hertzon, right here and personal.

**Ace:** Okay… ready for the random questions?

**Klaus: **How about you bring out the questions asking about my awesomeness?

**Ace:** Ugh… what?

**Random guy: ***Throws shoe* YOU SUCK KLAUS VON LOSER!

**Klaus:** *gets hit with shoe* Ow, why that imposter, I demand what you are going to do with him.

**Ace:** Ugh, what, wait who? Me? Do what?

**Klaus:** Do something to that imposter. You do have security right. Security? SECURITY I request assistance!

**Ace:** Ugh… we don't have security. It's a talk show, not the famous World Brag Channel where you go and brag.

**Klaus:** Well where ever I'm at I have security begging at my body, so where are they. This imposter is not getting away.

**Ace:** Ok, good luck with that, let's go to another person.

**Klaus:** No, I'm ok; just need that imposter behind bars. I'm well to talk to, bring on the questions.

**Ace:** Ok, first random question, do you have a girlfriend?

**Alice:** *Right on cue* *Runs away*

**Klaus:** *Sees Alice run* ALICE! Come back my love. You still have to accept my love for you.

**Ace:** Wait… Alice… your that what's his face guy that loves her and forced her to be a VIP to your club, 'Klaus's Big Time Spill House' ^_ (forgive my language here) _^ come here to get laid, if not, then you have no game. You're that sick jerk that thinks he's all better then Shun K. And your that pervert. I couldn't remember your name till now what's your face. Wow! Thought I would hear you again. You were on Savannah's 11 show, yeah that was the ugly over-confident you that forces Alice absolutely to do anything you want. Well her pleasure is with Shun dude, so don't come on with us no more. *Stomps out of Klaus's view and picked another guy to talk to*

* * *

><p><strong>With Ventus and Mason<strong>

**Ventus:** You see now, so far for Klaus: The camera hates him. Well, the third one has the famous World Brag channel; the show is called Brag about It.

**Mason:** Explains a whole lot.

* * *

><p><strong>On Screen:<strong>

**Dan:** Out of begging I was asked to do this show for today, so bare with me, I know I can, but let's get on with it. Yeah, for some odd reason I have to listen to guys brag about things for the rest of the day, and if I'm 'lucky' I can be on tomorrow's show to. Well, let's see who's first… OH CRAP! What you want me to hear that fashion reject. Dammit you guys suck. Why in the Hell's Gate would I listen to HIM *points at Klaus that walked in casually –in his case that is. To everyone else, it was just an awkward moment*

**Klaus:** Why Dan Dan Dan my boy. You have to have respect for famous people like me.

**Dan:** YOU'RE NOT FAMOUS AND I ANIN'T RESPECTING NOBODY ON THIS SHOW, ESPECIALLY YOU!

**Klaus:** Why Dan… always the funny one, well now that I'm here, why don't you ask me to say something like why I came or what do ya have to brag about, dude. *Fails at sounding like Dan and talking like Dan*

**Dan:** How about I ask you to leave and bring in the next guy, Dude?

**Klaus:** *Laughs* Why don't you start and get over with it, even though it was to be a long and interesting conversation.

**Dan:** Long… No, Short… YES! Well, now I get why they want me to do this crap. Well, I'll get some of these earplugs and you can start, you have until I puke so talk us to sleep would ya, it's passed my bedtime and you're a real bore snore so you're a perfect but boring lullaby… go on *Has ear plugs in and ready for Klaus major bragging disorder for talking.

**Klaus:** Why I never had one like you. Well I grew up in-

**Dan: **What was that…? I can't hear you, speak up louder.

**Klaus:** I said, "WHY I NEVER HAD ONE LIKE YOU. WELL I GREW UP IN-"

**Dan:** WHAT! STILL CAN'T HEAR! IS THAT A GOOD THING?

**Klaus:** Oh my, so unpredictable. I should talk anyway.

Police come to see Klaus bragging at the top of his lungs and not knowing Dan has earplugs in, and is pretending to not hear a word he's saying and that his face looks like its being damaged by the loud freak. The police arrested Klaus for use of loud noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus:<strong> Well, that's pretty much what happened.

**Mason:** Yep, and the way they show their hate clearly on Klaus is just picture perfect.

**Ventus:** Another reason I agree with you. We both hate Klaus… who doesn't?

**Mason:** A non-human being. Or someone who's also hated and is totally ugly.

**Ventus:** Yeah you're probably right. Well here's the end of the show. Tell me what I can do; I'll make it work on here. Suggestions, flames even, mistake findings, pranks for the characters and even send an OC and we'll do anything you want. I'm taking prank, hate, death act's, anything to any character even an OC you just have to tell me!


	3. 1 Who's the New Guy?

**Well, not so well so far. Wow I'm hated. This will be sadly the LAST one today and I'm hoping to good measures soon. I'm being cautious and when I'm reported, and warned, this story is OFF… ok then, I got that off of me: There's a new guy that comes in, hence the name of the chapter. It isn't the last hopefully! Well I do love making up characters, so please bare with chapters like these!**

**On with it though…**

**Brawler's Random Chat Room Chapter 3: #1 who's the New Guy?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus:<strong> Well, as the title says, there's a new guy. I'm going to answer any questions about him, starting with Shun.

**Shun:** Ugh, yeah, let's start with the first thing… what's the guy's name?

**Ventus:** His name is Varian Nora.

**Rola:** How old is he?

**Ventus:** 17

**Dan:** Does he Brawl?

**Ventus:** Of course… duh… in one of my newer stories coming in the future *hopefully* he will be the Ventus rival. Also he is a long termed friend to Shun, dates back years, maybe after 3 years after Shun met Dan.

**Mason:** Well, that'll answer my question. I got another one. Is he a ninja like Shun?

**Ventus:** Yep, and a more powerful one at that. He's super strong and super quick. Compare him with Shun and the winner is Varian. He's an old rival and is directly like Shun in personality.

**Leo:** Tsk, no one can beat Shun as a silent ninja. Well here's question, what does Shun have that Varian doesn't?

**Ventus:** Alice! Duh!

**Shun:** True… very true.

**Alice:** You're not going to rub me in his face, right?

**Shun:** Of course not… *states under breath* maybe for a short time.

**Jesse:** How well is he with others?

**Ventus:** Believe it or not, better then Shun's rate with people.

**Runo:** Everyone can be better then Shun is with people. Does he have a girlfriend?

**Ventus:** So true Runo and totally. A cutie like him has a super model girlfriend; also the Darkuss Rival for Alice and is Alice's long termed friend, and she is in direct contact with personality yet once again: Casey Niche.

**Ren:** Who's his best friend?

**Ventus:** Like Dan, with personality, being a long termed friend, and being the Pyrus rival plus the leader: Barak Litho.

**Marucho:** Who's the Aquos Brawler of the team?

**Ventus:** Ugh, like you Marucho, his name is Gaius Geraint, but you have a mix in his name, like Marucho, you guys call him Geraius Geraint.

**Julie:** What's the Subterra?

**Ventus:** What am I, naming off the others, but fine! So no one asks who the others are, I'll just say them all! Starting with Julie's, your long termed friend, also one with direct contact with personality and is the rival Subterra, her name is Talasi Gikimata. With Runo, the last one… with same personality and girlfriend to Barak, and also your long termed friend and rival Haos, her name is Hika Urvasi.

**Ace:** So in summary, what would you call them and explain them?

**Ventus:** *Sighs angrily* in summary, I would say these are the long termed friends of the Brawlers that came back from their road trip, and saw the many changes. These brawlers go by the Bakugan Battle Browlers _(Pronounce Br-[long sensation like a cat] rawl-ers)_. They all have the same personalities to their Brawler counterpart. The team consists of Pyrus Brawler Barak Litho; Ventus Brawler Varian Nora; Darkuss Brawler Casey Niche; Haos Brawler Hika Urvasi; Subterra Brawler Talasi Gikimata; and Aquos Brawler Gaius Geraint but they call him Geraius Geraint. And they'll come in the story "Old Ties Form Once Again."

**Delia:** That was nice, and you already have I title, good job.

**Ventus:** Quiet you!

**Shamim:** Well, back to serious matters, did he train with Shun?

**Ventus:** Yep, noted better than him.

**Alexandra:** Does he change his Bakugan after every season?

**Ventus:** How can he do that when he just comes here once, and I bet I just ruined it?

**Mason:** Not like it's the last thing you'll do!

**Ventus:** *Glares at him*

**Mason:** *Scared and nervous* N-never mind me I'm just being dumb, *turns away to avoid her gaze*

**Runo:** Well, it has to end sometime, right?

**Ventus:** It did say it could end! But I'm still cautious. I mean somebody has to be.

**Ren:** And person is you!

**Ventus:** Quiet you!

**Alice:** Shouldn't there be something funny. This is a randomness act you know.

**Ventus:** Well I suppose your right, well to give them something; we might as well give them some random chat's between you guys then. Who's with me?

**Everyone:** US!

* * *

><p><strong>Random Sayings with 12 characters<strong>

**Ace:** Runo + Dan= Very tied up couple, plus some anger management can't solve it… wait… this is Runo we're talking about… you know what… never mind... Runo would end up even angrier with this… never mind!

**Mason:** *singing* I love the coconut tree the coconut tree the coconut tree, I love the coconut tree all my life. *Quits singing* I'm I done, can I go home… no I'm not singing any more of the god-forsaken song…. get Klaus to do it, wait that's a bad idea then you'll get fewer views. Get the top brawler to do it… yes I know Dan Kuso… he's at home… fine, I'll go get him.

**Dan:** *In room* Nothing to do… nothing to see… nothing to hear… nothing to feel… nothing to smell… nothing to think about… and nothing to taste… my life is _sooooooo_ dull. All I can do is lay in bed… all I can see is my room and the backyard… all I can hear is birds chirping… all I can feel are the covers of my bed… all I can smell is my mom cooking… all I can think about is Runo… all I can taste is little dust fuzzies that got into my mouth when I'm like this. My life is _sooooooo_ DULL!

**Runo:** I have anger issues, whoa… sorry girl but I'm not drinking like you do… I'm not even driving and drinking like you did… I didn't murder someone out of anger –yet… and I did not get dumped from my boyfriend. You have issues girl… you smoke, drink and drive, text sooooooo much… even more the Julie and she holds the god-forsaken record. I'm not even addicted to ANYTHING but my life and healthy living… come talk to me when you're out of the insane hospital and your well enough to talk. I'll be waiting for ya girl, don't worry, I'm going nowhere.

**Klaus:** Times like these remind me that life is like a bowl of cherries. If the world is like a bowl of cherries, then why am I stuck with the pits?

**Shun:** I got a complement on my driving today. They left a little note on the windshield saying 'Parking Fine'.

**Julie:** Going shopping is fun. There are so many sales I don't know which one to go to first. The perfume shop and take samples and buy that new Glitter Gloss for Runo, the Cherry Bash for Alice, the man-up cologne for Shun, and that Hot 'n Sweaty cologne for Dan. Perfect. Then I'll go to the cloths shop. MAJOR SALE! Everything in shop is free… I'm gonna need the guys to bring the pickup truck and some extras to go with it. I'll get that cute dress for Agent, and that barrette that looks adorable for Runo. Alice what to get what to get… how about that midnight shirt with a crescent moon and the night shades for Shun. He'll look so cool, and Dan can have the red night shades… PERFECT! *Goes on for a long time and forgets all the stuff and misses the everything is free in store sale. But it would have been in vain, cause the mall was closed down and the sale was three weeks ago, she just got the late newspaper plus the other newspapers that she missed*.

**Keota:** Don't miss, don't miss, don't miss *Misses* Dammit I missed and right after I said don't miss three times. Am I supposed to do it once? *Grabs dart* don't miss *Hits the mark* IMPOSSIBLE!

**Delia:** I'm the maddest of the mad, meanest of the mean, and the most reliable person you'll meet.

**Dan:** _Sooooooo_ DULL! And this is life.

**Runo:** I'm back and I brought pain pills! How ya doing mom? (XO)

**Ace:** So we have nothing… come up with nothing and you achieve nothing, but nothing is better than not achieving nothing and why am I talking to myself again. And I'm talking nonsense.

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus:<strong> I hope that cheered everyone up after this depressing horrible chapter… too bad I won't be around to find it was good or not cause I just know I'm in deep trouble as it is! Well send a suggestion, even flame me if you think its right. Remember you can prank, Death Act, make-fun-of, ANYTHING you can think of to ANY character you can set you mind too, it can be a Brawler in the show or an OC of mine, or one of yours but you HAVE to tell me! Plus I'll add the new option of picking 12 of your characters and me writing about them. You can have your top 12 most hated/loved/cutest/hottest/ugliest/wished they could die WHATEVER it is, tell me, cause that's all you have to do!


	4. Truth or Dare 2

**Hey everyone, safe so far! Not uploading in a while, I'm soooo typically sorry. For one thing though, I will continue the name Brawler's Random Chat Room in the chapters, but not the title you see when you want to read a fanfic! Well, this is requested, actually some Dares were! Some people wanted some characters to come in so let's get to it:**

**Brawler's Random Chat Room Chapter 4: Truth or Dare 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus:<strong> As the title says, it's another Truth or Dare show! Well, we have new guys joining us and a new set because someone got on my nerves when writing the script. *Glares at Mason who turned around sheepish* Anyway, welcome Joe, Chan Lee, Billy, Mira and Baron!

**Joe:** Hi!

**Chan Lee:** What's up?

**Billy:** Hey guys and gals!

**Mira:** Nice to meet you all!

**Baron:** Yea, nice to- ugh wait, what are we talking about again?

**Ventus:** *Sweat drops* Well, at least he's not on drugs, but anyway, we also have Rola, Alani, and Leo joining us!

**Dan:** Can't wait to see them again, can't you?

**Ventus:** No, I can't. But out of disapproval to ALL of us Aquen couldn't make it, so if Dan picked Dare, then no one will Dare him to shut up for the rest of the day so, ya know, it'll be a long time until someone says that.

**Alani:** We should begin, shouldn't we?

**Ventus:** Yes we should Alani, but first, we have a theme song now!

**Shun:** A theme song *Shocked*

**Ventus:** Yep, from Rob Zombie's Dragula, here, I'll play it *Goes to a device, presses play and the song played*

**Song:**** Dead I am the one, Exterminating son Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry While they slowly turn, conquering the worm  
>Dig through the ditches, And burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula<br>Dig through the ditches, Burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula  
>Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed<br>Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat Tender is the fur, dying as you purr  
>Dig through the ditches, And burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula!<strong>

**Ventus:** And that's our theme song at the time being. _(A/N: to my viewers: Look up the song, its good and you'll have an idea about it! Suggestion! No flames on the song, I do not own it!)_

**Shun:** *Stunned at the time being* Ugh… I have no comment.

**Ventus:** Of course you don't! *Eyes shift to the side* Mason! Why don't you join us?

**Mason:** I think I angered you enough!

**Ventus:** Well, think twice before arguing with me. Plus we have a special guest that would come in later, so bare with it!

**Dan:** Wonder who?

**Shun:** Maybe Jesse!

**Jesse:** I'm right here.

**Shun:** Still, you can have an appearance!

**Jesse:** I can't steal the spotlight, especially from her, *Points at Ventus*

**Ventus:** Oh ha! But, guess all you want, you'll never guess right anyway, it's someone you'll never think of.

**Sid:** Is that a trick question?

**Ventus:** Quiet you!

**Runo:** Well… bring on the Dares.

**Ventus:** Well, the first Dare came from a viewer who is Anonymous: _WTF_! He Dared Dan AND Runo to make out in a closet and they can't leave until 2 hours and 45 minutes is up!

**Runo:** ARE YOU ALLOWING TWO PEOPLE TO BE DARED!

**Dan:** AND NOW!

**Ventus:** Hey, whatever goes. Now in *Holds open door to small cramped up closet*

**Julie:** *Pushes Runo in*

**Billy:** *Pushes Dan in*

**Ventus:** Well, while that's going, talk amongst yourselves and Dare/Truth each other, *Throws a spin-able bottle at Mason who catches it* I have to meet up with A- I mean, out special guest! *Leaves*

**Mason:** Well, let's play, I guess. *Sets bottle on floor and everyone gathers around*

**Julie:** *Got to spin first and it landed on Billy* Truth or Dare?

**Billy:** Dare me, it's not like you have anything evil in that head of yours!

**Julie:** *Smirks evilly* I dare you to come with me on a SHOPPING SPREE!

**Billy:** Nooooooooooooo anything but that!

**Julie:** Too late, it's been decided, it is your faith now and you must fulfill it!

**Billy:** *Under Breath* I just had to come and pick Dare!

**Julie:** Well, spin!

**Billy:** Right, right *Takes bottle and spins it. It landed on Keota* Truth or Dare Nev?

**Keota:** Truth, not in the mood for a Dare!

**Billy:** Who is your wife?

**Keota:** Mason's younger sister, Madison!

**Billy:** How did that work out?

**Keota:** Is this an interview or something?

**Billy:** It might be.

**Keota:** *Sighs and spins the bottle. It landed on Rola* Truth or Dare?

**Rola:** Dare me brother!

**Keota:** Dare you to say whoever your crushes name out loud!

**Rola:** *Highly embarrassed* W-what? You know it's Leo!

**Keota**: I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.

**Rola:** Screw you *Spins bottle. It landed on Leo* Truth or Dare?

**Leo:** *Embarrassed* Ugh… Dare me I guess.

**Rola:** I dare you to not be able to talk for the rest of the day and when the bottle lands on you again, you have to kiss them AND you can't back out of it *Looks at him with evil smirk*

**Leo:** I hath woo *Mumbles out words I hate you* *Spins bottle, lands on Julie* Dorth or Mare?

**Julie:** I guessing you saying Truth or Dare, well dare!

**Leo:** I mare woo do thin pouf the moss embarrisssing moement in your wife! *Smiles*

**Julie:** What?

**Jesse:** I think he's saying "I dare you to think of the most embarrassing moment in your life"

**Julie:** Do I have to say that aloud?

**Leo:** Wes!

**Julie**: I'll take that as a yes! Well *Thinks for long time* I went to a mall one day and when I was looking around I bumped into someone who was kissing his now ex-girlfriend. I looked up to see a buff man and a beautiful woman. When I looked closer it was Billy and Nanny.

**Fabia:** Wow Julie, that is embarrassing *sarcastic*

**Julie:** Oh, it gets worst, Billy then turned red and everyone started to stare. I was the only girl in revealing clothing.

**Fabia:** Okay Julie I don't think we need to hear more!

**Billy:** I agree!

**Julie:** *Spins bottle. Lands on Rola* Truth or Dare

**Rola:** I just went, but whatever, Truth!

**Julie:** Have you and Leo ever made out?

**Rola:** Yeah!

**Julie:** What, I don't believe you!

**Rola:** What would change your mind?

**Leo:** DON'T GO THERE! *He was too late*

**Julie:** Make out. Here… and Now!

**Rola and Leo:** W-what?

**Julie:** You heard me.

**Leo and Rola:** *Looks at each other while Julie opens another cramped closet*

**Julie:** IN!

**Leo and Rola:** *Both enter closet by force*

**Alani:** Well, since they can't spin the bottle, who will go?

**Jesse:** I will *Spins bottle, lands on Shun* Truth or Dare

**Shun:** *bored* might as well dare me.

**Jesse:** I dare you to run around in circles until Ventus gets back AND that when you go to sit down, you have to sit on a bag… of ICE!

**Shun:** Ugh… OK! *Gets up and runs in circles like a crazy person* Hey, wait then I can't spin the bottle!

**Jesse:** I know, and until Ventus gets back you'll stick like that! Ha!

**Alani:** So that means this is the end.

**Dan:** *Calls inside from closet* Is our time up yet?

**Everyone:** No!

**Leo:** *Yells from closet* OWWWWW she bit my ear!

**Rola:** *From inside of closet with Leo* Shut up!


	5. Truth or Dare 3

**Brawler's Random Chat Room Chapter 5: Truth or Dare 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus:<strong> Okay people, we have two crazy dares this time and I love them, so I would like to thank **JennaRinslet11 **and **xXxBerserkxXx** for these dares, well, Shun they both consort to you.

**Shun:** Lucky me!

**Ventus:** Well, it's just me and the boys, well, along with the Brawler Girls. But Shun, since these two dares are really close together because even **K.I.T.T RIDER** wanted this to also happen and I meant to add them to the top list.

**Shun:** WHAT'S THE DARE?

**Ventus:** Touché monsieur, just hold your patience. Shun, these three authors dare you to CROSS-DRESS!

**Shun:** W-waaaaaa!

**Ventus:** **K.I.T.T RIDER** wants you and also the others to wear a pink dress, along with some makeup from Julie, a golden tiara and purple butterfly wings.

**Everyone:** *Just laughs at Shun*

**Shun:** Oh, someone put a stake in my heart.

**Julie:** *Gasps deeply* I KNEW IT, SHUN IS A VAMPIRE!

**Venous:** Daddy's a vampire.

**Dare:** A blood-sucking monster that does nothing but sleep all day, party all night… sweeeeeet!

**Alice:** Dad's not a vampire, just a really pale human.

**Shun:** Thanks dear, that makes me semi better since the reality has it that I have to WEAR a DRESS and MAKEUP from JULIE!

**Julie:** I got my makeup bag, now come here Shun! SHUN! SHUN KAZAMI GET BACK HERE *Chases him*

**Ventus:** Trust me, when it comes to makeup, Julie's faster!

**Mason:** I still think that this show's boring.

**Ventus:** Well, thanks for dropping peoples spirits down Mason. Well, please watch the following TV commercials until we return!

* * *

><p><strong>Dan:<strong> Have you ever seem to be itching for a Bakugan fight, but don't know where to go or who to battle.

**Shun:** Then come to Bakugan City's Bakugan Interspace! B.I. has the latest Bakugan technology, where we have a Bakugan schedule to maintain and the brawling gets faster every second!

**Marucho:** With the brawling becoming a sport now, we have B.I.'s that stretch far and wide, so where ever you're at you can enjoy brawling at no cost!

* * *

><p><strong>Dan:<strong> Come quickly, because the fun's not complete without everyone who enjoys brawling isn't here. So come now, because the brawling just getting warmed up.

**Runo:** Okay are they back, because I really don't want to see another commercial with Dan's face in it! I see it too much already!

**Dan:** That's nice dear!

**Angeress:** Mommy's a deer!

**Dan:** Not a mammal that runs in the woods, I mean like… like you put this at a letter stating Dear Someone or Dear Whatever!

**Riot (18 year old version):** *Cocks head and eyebrow to look at his father* that grammar was so off!

**Julie:** *Dragging Shun* I'm back with a new Shun!

**Everyone:** *Laughs at a new cross dressed Shun*

**Shun:** *Mumbles under breath* I will kill you three. Especially you! **K.I.T.T RIDER**!

**Ventus:** I thought this was fun. I never witnessed a Dare like this!

**Shun:** Whatever!

**Riot (5 year old Version):** Can we see the tapes of when daddy was younger mommy?

**Runo:** I think that's a good idea! *Stares at Dan wickedly*

**Dan:** *Blushes slightly* I don't think so!

**Runo:** No one cares what you think! *Places tape in VCR and everyone watches it, while Dan is crying in a corner*

* * *

><p><strong>Dan (Younger version):<strong> Come on Shun!

**Shun (Younger version):** Come on Dan!

**Dan:** No, you come on!

**Shun:** No, you come on!

**Dan:** STOP COPYING ME!

**Shun:** STOP COPYING ME!

**Dan:** STOP IT!

**Shun:** STOP IT!

**Runo (Younger version):** Look at that, dumb and dumber!

**Dan:** Whatever, I'M DUMB!

**Shun:** HAY, NO FAIR, I'M DUMB, YOUR DUMBER!

**Dan:** NO, I'M DUMB, YOU'RE DUMBER!

_(They go about 10 more minutes of this)_

_(Video ends)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus and others:<strong> HAHAHAHA!

**Dan:** *Slightly crying*

**Shun:** *Still thinking of ways of killing **K.I.T.T RIDER***

**Runo:** *Laughing hysterically*

**Alice:** *Slight Giggle and hugs Shun*

**Ventus:** Well, that was a good laugh!

**Mason:** I can't disagree with you!

**Ventus:** Well, sorry people, that's all the time we have for today! Catch us next time. Remember, you can have your favorite characters do whatever. Your top 12 doing random things or a crazy conversation. It can be one of your own too! You just got to tell me!


End file.
